The Superior One Episode 3
Home Page Previous Episode: Water Death Trials Next Episode: Killer Story Part 1 ~ Alliances Are Formed Butter Knife sitting alone by the stream Butter Knife: Ugh if I would of known this show would of pitted me against a bunch of weak people I would of just signed up for Survivor. At least there, there would be strong contestants for me to align with Knife: Well then I'm the right person Butter Knife Ha, yea like you're good enough for me *Laughs* Knife: I'm better than you Butter Knife: Yeah and how many challenges have you won, oh yea 0, and I've won all the challenges so far Knife: Sooner or latter when you loose a challenge and I'll have to save you from being put up for elimination you'll learn bragging about your wins wont help you Butter Knife: Yea sure Down in the camp area Mint, Carmex, and Ice Cream are all sitting around the camp fire pit, but there was no fire Mint: So whats going on Carmex: Nothing much, you Mint: Perfect Ice Cream: So I was wondering if...um...you both would like to be in and alliance with me Mint: Sure why not Carmex: Um I'm not really an alliance person, but okay Ice Cream: Cool Lip Balm walks in the conversation Lip Balm: Ooooooo Carmex is in an alliance *Saying sarcastically* Carmex: Ugh why do you always have to be mean to me, is it cause I'm older Lip Balm: Grrrrr Ice Cream: Lip Balm you're just jealous Carmex has friends Lip Balm: Grrrrrrrr >:( Bucket: Wow we have are second alliance, but will Lip Balm stand for we shall see tomorrow. Also tomorrow will be the contestants next challenge. Part 2 ~ This Is Not How I Play Twister Bucket: Welcome back viewers it's time for the next challenge A storm emerges Ice Cream: Whats going on Tennis Ball: Ahhhhhh! I'm flying away Tennis Racket: Woah! Bow: OMQ what is um going on or what ever *saying like she was board* Salt: Hold me Pepper Pepper: Hold me too Orange Juice: Whahahaa! I will not stand for this Bow: Then sit Orange Juice: What? Bow: If you like can't stand then sit Orange Juice slaps his forehead Bucket: Contestants it's time for the next challenge Bubble: We noticed Bucket: This is called tornado twister Casey: Pretty sure a tornado and a twister is the same thing Bucket: No I mean the challenge is playing the game twister in a tornado Balloon: Then why didn't you just say that in the first place Casey: Yea I agree Bucket: Ok well, moving on. Here's how it works, you will all be playing a game of giant twister in a twister Pencil: Um like can we not Match: Yea Bucket: No Pencil: Ugh fine Carmex: I love twister Ice Cream: Me too! Bucket: Can you all shut up and let me finish Leafy: Ok Bucket: Ok as I was saying it's a giant game of twister, now you can get out in 3 ways, you can't reach the area that you must go to, fall, or get sucked into the tornado Knife: Seems easy Butter Knife: Ha, easy to me Knife: Grrrrrr Bucket: Good to know because the game starts now! Part 3 ~ Left Foot On Red! Everyone: Screams/shouts Salt: Ouch, oh, Pepper are you like alright Pepper: yea Salt Carmex: Wow that hurt Lip Balm: That's 'cause you're weak and fat Carmex: :( Ice Cream: Your just jelly of Carmex Bucket: Alright lets begin Bucket: Everyone, left foot orange Tennis Ball: Woah Tennis Ball flies into the tornado Bucket: And Tennis Ball is out Pen: Already Eraser: What did you expect from him, he's all round and big and clumsy Tennis Racket: Oh man I, I, I'm gonna fall Balloon: Ahhhhhhhhh Balloon gets sucked into the tornado Bucket: 2 out, 20 remain, and 19 to be out Orange Juice: I just got to keep balance Bucket: It seems like everyone is ready, alright right hand pink Bucket: Oh to bad for Mint, Lip Balm, and Suit Case since you don't have arms Suit Case: :( aww Mint: Unfair Lip Balm: Ugh I hate this! Bucket: You 3 are out Bucket: 5 out, 17 remain, and 16 to be out Butter Knife: Ha this is so simple, even Knife could do it Knife: Hey Bucket: Right leg on blue Salt: I'm slipping Pepper! Salt falls off the board Pepper: No salt I'll come with you! Pepper jumps off Bucket: So Salt and Pepper are both out Bucket: 7 out, 15 remain, and 14 to be out Ice Cream: Carmex we still have a chance Carmex: Yeah Bucket: Left leg on black Tennis Racket: Wait that's 5 spaces from me, I can't reach Bucket: You must try Tennis Racket tries, but falls Bucket: Tennis Racket falls and is out Bucket: 8 out, 14 remain, and 13 to be out Orange Juice: Wow I'm surprised that I'm doing this well Eraser: Well I'm not Pen: Eraser don't be full of yourself, you might get us bad karma Bucket: Right leg on magenta Pen and Eraser: Oh come on Pen and Eraser both fall off Bucket: Pen and Eraser both are out Pen: See I told you Eraser: Oh oops Bucket: 10 out, 12 remain, and 11 to be out Pencil: This is so great, we can win guys Match: No Pencil you ruined it, now we're going to loose Bubble: Oh no! Bucket: Right arm on yellow Match: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Match, Bubble, and Pencil all fall at the same time Bucket: Match, Bubble, and Pencil are out Bucket: 13 out, 9 remain, and 8 to be out Bucket: Carmex, Ice Cream, Leafy, Firey, Orange Juice, Casey, Knife, Butter Knife, Bow remain Bow: Oh like I rock, CHAIRS! Orange Juice: Yeah, okay *saying sarcastically* Bucket: Right ear on purple Knife: Ear! There's no ears in twister Bucket: In my version there is Orange Juice: I cant bend over Bucket: Then your out Bucket:14 out, 8 remain, and 7 to be out Ice Cream: Carmex I'm floating away Carmex: Oh now Ice Cream: AHHHH!!!!! Ice Cream gets sucked into the tornado Bucket: Ice Cream flies out of the game Bucket: 15 out, 7 remain, and 6 to be out Casey: Oh I still have a chance Butter Knife: As if, obviously I'm going to win again as usual Bucket: Right leg on chartreuse Casey: Ugh I cant reach :(, guess I'm out Bucket: Correct you are Bow: Woah my chair Bow jumps off to save her chair Bucket: Bow and Casey are out Bucket: 17 out, 5 remain, 4 to be out Leafy: Haha not really interacting helped me Firey: hey that was my plan Firey and Leafy both fought and fell off Bucket: Well ironically interacting with each other got them out Bucket: Only Carmex, Knife, and Butter Knife remain. Who will win? Caremx: *gulps* Bucket: Right arm on poppy seed Carmex: Uhhhh Carmex: Falls off Bucket: Umm Carmex is out I guess Knife: Wel;l well well, well it's just us left Bucket: Right arm on navy Knife: Oh I can still win Butter Knife: No you can't, your too far away, hahaha Bucket: She's correct, Butter Knife wins for the 3rd time in a row Butter Knife: Haha, choosing won't be hard, >:D *lauhs evily* Part 4 ~ Who To Pick? (Elimination Poll is Closed) Bucket: Okay Butter Knife, you can choose 12 people Butter Knife: alright Butter Knife: I choose Lip Balm, Bow, Pen, OJ, Suite Case, and Casey, just for being awesome Suite Case: Thanks Butter Knife: Orange Juice, Tennis Racket, and Tennis Ball, since they deserve it and I feel bad for Tennis Ball Tennis Ball: Thank you Butter Knife: Carmex and Bubble, because they are the best out of the rest of people Bubble: Yay, Carmex: Yes! Thank goodness Butter Knife: Finally Ice Cream for doing okay at the challenge Ice Cream: Yay, thanks Bucket: That means Pencil, Match, Balloon, Eraser, Leafy, Firey, Salt, Pepper, Mint, and Knife are up for Elimination Leafy: Ugh really Bucket: Viewers vote one of these contestants off the show Bucket: Voting ends 3/17/2015 Part 5 ~ 3 Down 20 To Go Bucket: Welcome back veiwers, it's now time to see who will be going home Match: Better not be me Bucket: We recieved 5 votes, which is 1 less from last time Balloon: Awesome that means less votes that can be towards me Bucket: only 2 people recieved votes and that is match and Eraser Eraser: What, why? Match: OMQ this can't be happening again Bucket: One got 1 vote while the other got a whopping 4 votes Bucket: The person safe at 1 vote is................................. Bucket: Match! Match: Yes! I'm glad, but now I've been voted twice Bucket: Eraser I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated Eraser: Oh come on Pen: No not Eraser Eraser: Bye Pen Bucket: Say goodbye to the third contestant of The Superior One. See you guys next episode when scary stories are told. Category:Fan Fiction Pages